Breaking
by Celes-Lionheart
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi and Trinity Thorn are on the edge of the most epic war of all time, can they in all their youth understand the importance of the incoming tide?


AN: For a little more Info please go over to my other fic "There is No" which is also about Trinity Thorn and Obi-Wan Kenobi

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars (If I did do you think I would be writing fan-fics? =P), Obi-wan (mrrrow sure wish I did though), Qui-Gon, or Ki-Adi-Mudin... Haha! I do own Trinity Thorn and the plot!

* * *

The night air was warm as the wind blew a cooling breeze through the open window. The curtains billowed softly inward making them look like white fluffy clouds. The single occupant of the room slept peacefully in a chair that faced the open doors that led to the balcony, the light of the moon played shadows across her features. She had the look of innocence about her, as if the dark world had somehow missed her. A faint smiled played at her lips as she slept, giving the impression of a pleasant dream. Her hair splayed out about her making a halo of moonlight.  
The serenity of the moment was broken by the sound of a door opening. A young man came billowing into the room as if he too were carried by the wind. Not even stopping from the fluid motion of entering the room he spoke.  
"Trin, we have a…" his words trailed off as he saw the sleeping form in the chair. He stopped in his tracks and watched her sleep, the steady rise and fall of her chest. He smiled. She looked so unlike herself when she slept. The normal ruff and tough demeanor that she wore was gone leaving behind what she truly was, an innocent young woman pulled all too soon into the extremes of war. He walked over to the bed that was in an adjoining room and brought back a blanket. He walked quietly up to her and draped the blanket loosely over her. She stirred slightly in her sleep, moaning softly and rolling toward him. He watched her again, the way her lips parted and the delicate features that were Trinity Thorn's alone. He turned to walk out but stopped himself. Turning back to her he sighed. In one fluid motion she was in his arms and he was walking toward the bed. He genitally laid her down and moved the pillows around her to make her comfortable. He reached down and removed her boots and her belt. Walking to the other room he recovered the blanket and walked back into the bedroom. He placed the blanket over her and opened one of the windows next to the bed, he knew that she loved the wind. He turned back to her and smiled again. She was the person closest to him in the world, other then maybe his master. He reached down and moved a stray hair from her eyes. He stood in that position for a long time until he heard his communicator sound. He nearly jumped, but quickly answered it and walked onto the balcony.  
"Where are you two?" a strong older man's voice wavered through the open channel.  
"Um, sir, We will be… delayed." The younger man answered back in a whisper.  
"And the reason for that would be?" a second voice asked commandingly, sound a bit infuriated.  
The younger man sucked in a breath. "I apologies Mundi, but I cant seem to locate your Padiwan. She seems to be… else where. I will continue my search."  
"Please do Obi-wan." The first voice said with softness to it. "Meet us at the terminal tomorrow." Outrage could be heard from the background. "Qui-gon out."  
With the comlink closed Obi-wan could finally breathe freely. He sighed and walked back into the sitting room. Pulling up the chair so recently occupied by Trinity he sat down.  
"Obi?"  
He froze, then he shook his head, it must have been in his head. Trinity was sound asleep.  
"Obi?"  
He rose up from the chair and turned around, only to find Trinity sitting up in her bed looking at him confused.  
"Mundi was looking for you."  
"Maybe I should go to him, I guess I drifted off…waiting…for you." She looked down at the blanket studying the pattern intently.  
"It's nothing to worry about, I mean we've had a hard week, and I doubt you have been getting much sleep."  
"Uh, yeayeah, your right that must be it." She said quickly. Obi-wan started to walk to the open balcony doors when out of the corner of his eye he saw Trinity get up and start trying to struggle into her boots. He walked calmly over to her and stilled her hands.  
"Qui-Gon has us covered, he told me to have you and I meet them at the terminal tomorrow. Don't worry about it Trin." Her movements stopped. She quickly pulled her hands from his.  
"Did he say what time we are to meet them?"   
Obi-Wan stumbled a bit on his words. "Uh, no, not exactly."  
She smirked. "Well they always have away to get a hold of us." She tapped the Communicator on his belt. She had an identical one herself, on which Mundi, Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan could reach her.  
"Well then," he said calmly, "I guess its time for us to be getting some rest." He walked back out to the sitting room and was about to sit down in one of the overstuffed chairs when she stopped him.  
"Why don't you sleep in here with me?" She pointed to the big bed behind her. "That's a lot of room for just me. Come on, its no big deal, and you need a comfortable rest just as much as me." Before he could tell her no, she had a hold of his arm and was dragging him into the bedroom. He sighed in defeat, there was no getting past her when she made up her mind on something, and he might as well accept his fate. He sat down on the edge of the bed and removed his boots and belt, which he sat down in a neat pile on a near by armchair. He laid back and let out a sigh. This bed was very comfortable, and it did have plenty of space. Trinity laid back as well, taking care not to get too close to Obi. She rolled over to face him.  
"Have you ever thought of breaking a Jedi law?"  
He was taken slightly aback, the laws were what shaped him into who he was, and the same was true for her. Why was she asking such a thing?  
"Why would I want to?" he answered truthfully. "The laws are all there for a reason, we wouldn't have them if they were not necessary."  
She sighed frustrated. "For once Obi forget our training and listen to me. Has it ever occurred to you that we lead an unfulfilling life? Most people grow up, get normal jobs, fall in love, have children, retire and grow old with the one they have chosen."  
He grew very silent. Why was this bothering her? She was very unemotional, hated emotions in fact. He looked over at her with questions in his eyes. They held eye contact for a few moments until she looked away and smiled.  
"Sorry I guess I am just really sleepy." She hit him playfully with one of her pillows and laughed something very rare for her. "I believe in the way we live, I truly do, and I believe in what we stand for. We were chosen for this kind of life by fate and destiny, we cant back down now can we." He watched her speak with a very serious look, nodding in agreement at the right moments.  
"You absolutely right Trinity, and the only thing I can say is…." He grabbed one of his own pillows and hit her with it, "…is that you have declared war!" She giggled and hit him back sending feathers flying every which way.  
It was a rare moment for them, were they could be normal young people without the stress and strain of rules and regulations holding them down. For those few minutes they were just Trin and Obi, not Padiwans getting ready for their trials.  
From the outside of the door Mudin and Qui-Gon could clearly hear their roughhousing.  
"I don't think I think that's good for them." Mudin said with disdain in his voice.  
"They will be fine, I know it, both are too strong willed to give into temptation." Qui-Gon replied with confidence. Mudin all but growled.  
"So you mean that there is a temptation?"  
"Yes, I have known for some time the feelings that both of them are too stubborn to even know that they have let alone to admit out loud."  
"We should stop this before it begins…" Mudin began, but Qui-Gon interrupted him quickly.  
"IT's already too late my old friend, much too late, what should never have started has already begun."

* * *

Alrighty guys, let me know what ya'll think! Please R&R if you think this one should keep on going!

_Celes Lionheart_


End file.
